kung fu historias
by SuperRockynueva
Summary: Aqui habrá historias de kung fu panda no muy largas (5 partes cada historia maximo) llenas de emocion,romance,comedia y variedad
1. El Lobo Guerrero

Era un dia normal en el valle de la paz,Po y los 5 estaban en la tienda de fideos del señor Ping

Víbora: esta sopa de fideos esta deliciosa señor Ping

Ping: Gracias víbora(yendo al mostrador)

En ese momento entra a la tienda un lobo,de apariencia tenebrosa,parecido al líder de los lobos de shen (KFP2) con la diferencia que tenia ambos ojos,emanaba aires de frialdad,los clientes,aterrados por el aspecto del lobo se quedaban en sus lugares sin mover un solo musculo,solo seguían a dicho lobo con la mirada,los chicos estaban confundidos...los lobos permanecen en las afueras del pueblo,ninguno anda solo,normalmente andan planeando cualquier robo,dado a que casi todos los lobos que habitan el valle son Bandidos  
El lobo se acercó hasta el mostrador donde estaba en señor Ping algo intimidado por el lobo

Ping: Bienvenido a la tienda de fideos del guerrero dragón

Lobo: Una sopa de Wantán

Ping: Enseguida s-señor

El lobo parecía totalmente tranquilo,su voz no era firme,sus pisadas no eran fuertes, solo su apariencia de Bandido lo hacia temerario

Ping: Aqui tiene(pasando un bol con la sopa)

Lobo:Gracias,Disculpe la molestia pero...sabe donde puedo encontrar el Palacio de Jade

Ping: El P-palacio de jade?

Lobo:Si...estoy buscando al maestro Shifu y al guerrero dragón

En ese momento Po y los 5 quedaron como piedras,que querra? Hasta ahora todos los que buscaban al guerrero dragón era para liquidarlo,molerlo a golpes o cobrar venganza

Ping: Debes subir unas escaleras que se encuentran hacia allá (señalando a su lado derecho)

Lobo: Debi imaginarlo...muchas gracias(retirándose a una mesa)

Po: Debo ir a avisar a shifu que Este lobo nos esta buscando (en voz baja)

Grulla:Como no se dio cuenta que estas aqui?

Mono: Eso es cierto...eres bastante...notable

Víbora: Que querra?

Tigresa: Este lobo no me inspira confianza (en voz baja)

Mantis: Como no me sorprende

Tigresa: a que te refieres?

Mantis: Tu no confías ni en tu propia sombra

Víbora: Hay que avisar a shifu

Los chicos salieron de la tienda,sin ser vistos por el lobo,misteriosamente... Fueron rumbo al palacio de Jade,Llegaron  
hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde se encontraba el maestro shifu

Po: MAESTRO SHIFU(gritando)

Shifu: Que sucede panda?

Po: Lo...busca...denme un momento( arrojándose al suelo)

Shifu: que? Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando?

Tigresa: En la tienda de fideos del señor ping había un lobo,lo esta buscando a usted

Po:Eso!...lo que dijo ella

Shifu: No se alteren

Po: Quien dijo que estoy alterado? No estoy alterado...ni un poco,absolutamente nada alterado

Tigresa: se nota .-.

Mensajero: Maestro shifu...Maestro Shifu(gritando)

Shifu: Que sucede?

Mensajero:Lo buscan

Shifu: Quien?

Mensajero: Un lobo...se negó a darme su nombre,quiere hablar con usted,con el guerrero dragón y con los 5 furiosos...dice que es un asunto importante

Shifu:Donde esta?

Mensajero: lo deje afuera...esta esperando por ustedes

Shifu:esta bien...andando (hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran)

Salieron del salón de entrenamientos y vieron al mismo lobo que estaba en la tienda de fideos

Shifu: Bienvenido al palacio de Jade...quien eres?

Lobo:soy Lian-Feng

Shifu: A que has venido

Lian-Feng: Vengo en son de paz a solicitar que me entrene

Shifu: A que te refieres?

Lian-Feng:Desde que yo era cachorro sentí una pasión indescriptible por el Kung-fu...entrenaba Dia y noche,ayude a muchas personas,a costa de mi manada...ellos eran bandidos, atacaban en un punto del bosque de bambú,yo salia a escondidas de ellos y guiaba a las personas para que no pasen por el lugar de ataque,cuando mi manada se entero...fui expulsado,desde entonces,ayudo a las personas que circulan por el bosque...hace unos dias me entere que los guerreros de el palacio de Jade defendían al Valle de la Paz de diversos ataques,Asi que...decidi venir hasta aqui para poder unirme a ustedes,porque el Kung-fu...es algo sumamente importante para mi,es quien soy

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

Shifu:Veamos como es tu desenvolvimiento en el Kung-fu

Lian-Feng: Digame...que debo hacer?

Shifu: Pelearas contra un oponente

Lian-Feng: Quien?

Shifu: Contra la maestra tigresa

Lian-feng y Tigresa se colocaron a una distancia de 3 metros

Tigresa: Lista

Shifu: Adelante

Tigresa corrió hasta donde estaba Lian-Feng, empezó la pelea,puños,patadas etc. Tigresa estaba por derrotar a Ling-feng cuando el la agarro de la pierna y la arrojo hacia arriba,haciendo que ambos se elevaran a una altura considerable,aparentemente Lian-Feng iba a caer sobre tigresa (fue algo parecido a la pelea entre po y tigresa del capitulo The spirits orbs of master ding)

Víbora: Ahí viene el impacto (cubriendo sus ojos)

Mantis:Esto le va a doler

En ese momento ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado,Lian-Feng no cayo sobre tigresa,sino que el cayo de pie con ella en brazos,Tigresa tenia los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro para evitar el impacto que creyó que ocurriria,el hecho dejo a todos boquiabiertos  
Tigresa saco sus manos de su rostro y quedo impactada

Tigresa: Que? (Mirando a Lian-Feng totalmente confundida )

Shifu: Porque no acabaste la pelea?

Lian-Feng: Lo siento maestro shifu...es solo que

Tigresa: (interrumpiendo) Bájame

Lian-feng: Ah si...lo siento (poniendo a tigresa en el suelo) Maestro,lo que mas quiero es formar parte de este palacio pero...lo que sucede es que, desde cachorro me inculcaron el no pegar a una mujer

Shifu: Pero si dijiste que roda tu manada era de bandidos(confundido)

Lian-Feng: Si lo eran...pero en los robos solo peleaban contra los hombres,ningún miembro de mi manada ha golpeado a una chica...excepto entre ellas

Tigresa: O sea que piensas que las mujeres somos débiles y no podemos pelear?(con tono de enojo)

Lian-Feng: No es eso...estoy conciente de que en el kung-fu no hay diferencias entre los oponentes y también se que tienes el triple de fuerza que yo...es solo que,no puedo golpear a una chica...solo en una circunstancia extrema,ya que por mas que sean guerreras,en el fondo son mujeres y me siento mal golpeando a una

Shifu: Me impresionas joven lobo...tal vez deberíamos aprender algunas cosas de ti...tus valores son mas fuertes para ti que un puesto como guerrero del palacio de Jade y eso es muy valioso

Lian-feng: Gracias maestro

Shifu: Ahora si...Po,pelea contra el

Lian-feng y Po empezaron la pelea que no duro mas de 30 segundos...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Po estaba de cara al suelo

Víbora: Wow...eso es impresionante

Shifu: Increíble...tienes un gran talento para el kung-fu

Lian-Feng: Gracias maestro

Shifu: Suficiente por hoy...bienvenido al palacio de Jade

Po y los 5 acompañaron a Lian-feng por el palacio...realmente este lobo era totalmente diferente a los otros,no había maldad en su corazón,tenia una apariencia que alejaria hasta al mas valiente guerrero pero las apariencias engañan...le ocurría lo mismo que a tigresa cuando era niña...todos se alejaban por miedo a ella sin saber como era en realidad...Lian-Feng por fin se sentía aceptado


	2. El lobo guerrero parte 2

HOLAAAAAAAA *respira* nueva parte del capitulo "El lobo guerrero" espero les guste

3…2…1….ACCION!

Tigresa: Asi que...vives bajo tus propias reglas,sin rendir tributo a nadie

Lian-feng: Algo asi

Víbora: Cuantos años tenias cuando te expulsaron de tu manada?

Lian-feng: 9 o 10 no lo recuerdo bien,era un cachorro aun

Víbora: Tan pequeño y ya te cuidabas solo

Lian-feng: No tenia otra opción,debía sobrevivir

Po: Y...de donde vienes?

Lian-feng: Realmente nunca tuve un hogar fijo,siempre anduve de aqui para allá,montaba pequeños campamentos por las noches y al dia siguiente iba a otros sitios/ me siento en un interrogatorio .-./

Mono: Y nunca supiste nada mas de tu manada?

Lian-feng: Fueron a la ciudad de Gongmen a formar parte del ejército de lord Shen (con cierta tristeza)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos,recordaron lo que sucedió en la ciudad de Gongmen,nadie sabía si el ejercito de shen había sobrevivido o que había pasado de ellos

Lian-feng: Mi hermano mayor...era el jefe del ejército de shen

Víbora: De casualidad no es un lobo que tiene un parche en un ojo?

Loan-feng: Si lo tenia...eso fue consecuencia de una pelea con mi padre cuando eramos pequeños

Tigresa: Tu vida no ha sido para nada fácil,verdad?

Lian-feng: No lo es...lo perdí todo,tenia la esperanza de reencontrar a mi hermano,el y mi madre fueron los unicos que se opusieron cuando me expulsaron,pero…cuando iba a averiguar su ubicación exacta me entere que ...Lord Shen lo asesino por oponerse a sus mandatos(bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos)

Tigresa: Estas bien? (poniendo su mano en el hombro de lian-feng)

Lian-feng: (suspiro) Si...solo que...olvidalo…no es nada (Dedicándole una sonrisa cansada)

Tigresa iba a preguntar algo pero prefirió no hacerlo,ella sabía lo difícil que era no tener a nadie, tener un pasado gris,que te pregunten sobre ello era lo peor que podian hacer,lo mas parecido que tigresa ha tenido a una familia es el maestro shifu quien la crio como si fuera su hija

Mantis: Como sabes todo eso si ya no estabas con ellos?

Lian-feng: Los rumores corren...prefiero ya no hablar de ello

Mono: Galletas? (Ofreció sus adoradas galletas de banana, las galletas tranquilizaban a mono en un momento difícil)

Lian-Feng: No quiero incomodar,gracias

Víbora: claro que no incomodas…es un honor tenerte aqui

Lian-Feng: No se preocupen

Po: hablando de comida…voy a preparar la cena

Lian-Feng: dejame ayudarte (sacudiendo su cola de perrito y cambiando su estado de animo)

Po: no es necesario

Lian-feng: en serio, dejame ayudar, es lo menos que puedo hacer

El lobo y el Panda se dispusieron a cocinar una cena pero terminaron haciendo un banquete, fideos,domplings,sopa,tofu,postre de frutas, todos quedaron maravillados ante semejante cantidad de comida,Lian-feng y po empezaron a servir los alimentos a los demas guerreros,paso algo de lo que solamente víbora se había dado cuenta, cada vez que lian-feng volteaba era para posar sus ojos en tigresa, ella ni se había dado cuenta estaba muy concentrada conversando con mono y grulla

Lian-feng: Espero les guste (colocando un tazón con sopa frente a tigresa y sonriendo de lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa se quedaron viendose a los ojos por varios segundos…la mesa se quedó en silencio observando aquella escena)

Tigresa: /No me habia dado cuenta de que los ojos de Lian-Feng eran de un color tan lindo…color avellana,me quede contemplando los ojos de aquel lobo por unos instantes cuando me di cuenta que todos nos estaban observando, enseguida me percate de que estaba sonriendo como una idiota,borre la sonrisa de mi rostro para disimular un poco/ Porque me ven así? (Intentando no sonar nerviosa)

Todos giraron la mirada, excepto Lian-Feng que estaba un tanto avergonzado

Lian-Feng: /Es realmente hermosa…el color de sus ojos, la simetría de los mismos,el color negro de sus párpados que lucían como maquillaje,su pelo naranja con blanco que brillaba a la luz tenue,sus rayas que parecían pintadas, Era simplemente…HERMOSA 3, QUE ESTAS PENSANDO LIAN-FENG!? No te puede gustar la maestra tigresa Nononononononono PERRO MALO! PERRO MALO! No esta a tu alcanze…ademas, hay rumores de que esta con el panda :(…no te puedes enamorar de ella por mas que quieras o puedas…No!/

Víbora: /COMO TIGRESA NO SE DA CUENTA!? Lian-Feng la ha estado mirando la ultima hora y ella no se ha dado cuenta…CHARLA URGENTE!/ Tigresa, después de la cena debemos hablar… Mejor si es afuera(el voz baja)

Tigresa: Esta Bien (voz baja)

Luego de la cena Po y los 5 mostraron a Lian-Feng donde seria su habitacion, quedaba al lado de la habitación de mantis…al final del pasillo

Lian-Feng: Buenas noches

Acto seguido el lobo choco su puño derecho en su palma izquierda e hizo una reverencia a Grulla,mono,mantis y Po, lo que hizo a continuacion fue un poquito raro, Lian-Feng se arrodillo frente a Tigresa,tomo su pata y la beso dejándolos a todos con una cara de O.O especialmente a ella quien lo miraba entre confundida y divertida,iba a hacer lo mismo con víbora pero ella no tenia patas a lo que, aun en rodillas, bajo la cabeza chocando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda,luego fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a todos con cara de O.O

Tigresa: Fue…lo mas raro….que vi en mi vida

Mono: Somos 2

Po estaba con el seño fruncido,no le había gustado la idea que Lian-Feng besara a tigresa…no fue un beso real pero beso su pata que de igual manera lo molestaba,motivos…creo que todos lo sabemos

Todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios…exepto un par,Víbora y tigresa fueron al durazno celestial para conversar aprovecharon que el maestro shifu ya estaba durmiendo para salir

Tigresa: de que querías conversar víbora?

Víbora: tigresa…como lo digo sin causarte un shock…no te has dado cuenta que Lian-Feng se paso la tarde mirándote,luego lo del beso en la pata…creo que le gustas

Tigresa: /eso era Imposible…apenas se conocían,no creo que se guste de mi taaan rápido/ PFFFFF GUSTARLE YO!? Estas bromeando,no?

Víbora:Creó que es mas que obvio tigresa….se la paso contemplandote ,lo del beso en la pata,te sonreía,porque no quieres darte cuenta!?

Tigresa: no entiendo .-. Además…esto de los sentimientos no se me dan muy bien…tu eres la experta,iluminame con tu sabiduría oh gran maestra del amor (sarcasmo)

Víbora: No te burles que puedes terminar mal

Tigresa: tranquila,tranquila, y que esperas que haga?

Víbora: Fíjate en los movimientos basicos o como lo llamo yo "coqueteo", fíjate si te mira de vez en cuando,si toma cuidados sobre ti,si se preocupa por lo que haces…esas cosas…vamos a dormir que estoy cansada

Así ambas amigas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, tigresa agarro su almohada y se hecho a dormir, lo mismo que víbora, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el "Gong" los despierta, tan rápido había amanecido? Tigresa se fijo en la ventana y seguía oscuro,salio de la habitación tal como los demás y se dieron cuenta que nadie había tocado el gong,se disponían a entrar de nuevo cuando po los Estiro y los llevó a su habitación a todos

Tigresa: que sucede?

Mono: Po te volviste loco?

Po:No…solo quería advertirles…pienso que lian-feng trama algo malo

Víbora: no estas siendo un poco melodramático Po?

Tigresa:estas exagerando

Po: Tu misma dijiste que no confíabas en el

Tigresa: Pues ahora lo hago…ya calmate y dejanos dormir (Saliendo de la habitación)

víbora: creo que el cansancio te hace mal Po

Grulla: Lo mismo digo (abriendo la puerta para que puedan salir)

Mantis: Buenas noches

Mono: Que descansen

\- Al día siguiente-

Suena el tan odiado "Gong" y salen de sus habitaciones

Todos: Buenos días maestro

Shifu: Buenos días…, vayan a desayunar y luego al salon de entrenamientos… veo que nuestro invitado aún no despierta,Tigresa…encargate de despertarlo

Tigresa :QUE!? (le tiembla el párpado y mira a shifu con cara de ni lo pienses)

Shifu: Hazlo (frunciendo el seño)

Tigresa: (gruñe para si misma) si maestro shifu

Shifu: el resto vaya a desayunar

Los demás chicos fueron a la cocina donde Po se puso a preparar panes de frijol para el desayuno

…mientras tanto con tigresa…

Agh…esto va a ser raro…no puedo entrar así como así…mejor tocó la puerta,acto seguido se puso a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Lian-Feng,no obtuvo respuesta alguna,así que se armo de valor y entró a la habitación donde en se encontraba el lobo aun durmiendo, parecía un cachorrito,estaba boca abajo con la cabeza entre las patas,como todo Can acostumbra dormir…Tigresa se quedo rato pensando en como lo iba a despertar,

Tigresa: arriba…despierta,ya es de día (usando un tono suave y sacudiendo un poco a Lian-Feng)

No obtuvo respuesta…lo volvió a sacudir, esta vez el lobo empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama y frotó suavemente sus ojos con ambas patas,cuando estuvo consciente vio a tigresa en frente de el y se sobresaltó un Poco

Lian-Feng: Tigresa (levantándose de una) que haces aquí?

Tigresa: EL maestro Shifu me pidió que te despertara,vamos…nos esperan en la cocina(estirando de la pata a Lian-Feng)

Lian-Feng: /esto… Es….raro… Pero a la vez…se siente bien…me siento extrañamente bien al sentir su calor,al sentirla cerca…lian-feng ALEJATE antes que te encariñes con ella…BASTA!/ (se aclaro la garganta)

Tigresa: (se volteo extrañada y vio que había unido su pata con la de lian-feng)/Mis mejillas ardían, menos mal no se puede transparentar por el pelaje,mi cara estaba prácticamente te a unos 40 grados,luego me di cuenta que seguía tomando la pata de Lian-Feng y lo solté de golpe/ Lo…Lo siento (algo avergonzada)

Lian-Feng: No te disculpes…exagere

Tigresa: exagerar que?

Lian-feng: Emm…nada

Tigresa: Como digas

NO ME MORIIII ! Solo estuve con un pequeño bloqueo de escritora, dejen sus comentarios con respecto a la historia y no se olviden de leer mi otra historia "Kung fu panda 3" nos leemos en la próxima parte del capitulo "El lobo guerrero


	3. El Lobo guerrero parte 3

HOLAAAA PENULTIMA PARTE DE "EL LOBO GUERRERO" ESPERO LES GUSTE YA ME QUE MEGA INSPIRE, capitulo largo,lleno de amor y celos :D

3…2…1…ACCION!

Nuestros guerreros fueron a la cocina donde mono,mantis,grulla ,vibora y po estaban desayunando

Lian-Feng: Buenos dias

Todos: Buen dia

Shifu: Lian-Feng, el lobo que queria ver...estas listo para tu primer entrenamiento en el palacio de Jade?

Lian-Feng: claro que si maestro shifu

Shifu: Me alegra oir eso, vas a tener una especie de "entrenador" los primeros dias para que te acostumbres al palacio

Liang-Feng: esta bien maestro, quien sera?

Shifu: Podria ser mono o Po

Mono: porque no?

Po: claro (friamente)

Los chicos empezaron a desayunar pero habia algo raro…Po no decia una sola palabra lo cual dejo inpactados a todos pues normalmente po es el que mas habla por las mañanas

Los chicos terminaron con su desayuno y se disponian a ir al salon de Entrenamientos

Vibora: PO,ESPERA (tomandolo del brazo)

Po: que sucede?

Vibora: tenemos que hablar…AHORA

Vibora y Po fueron hasta el salon de los heroes

Po: de que quieres hablar? Shifu dijo que...

Vibora: No importa lo que haya dicho shifu

Po: Vaya...la serpiente buena se revelo

Vibora: basta de eso...Po, que pasa contigo? No ries,no hablas en pocas palabras...no pareces tu, que sucede?

Po: Nada importante

Vibora: A mi no me engañas…estoy mas que segura que pasa algo…y tiene que ver con la presencia de Lian-Feng

Po: por supuesto que no

Vibora: claro que si…hay algo relacionado con el que te molesta….NO (incredula)

Po: no que?

Vibora: ESTAS CELOSO DE LIAN-FENG

Po: QUE!? NO!…a que te refieres?

Vibora: No te hagas Po, Lian-Feng se ha estado acercando MUCHO a Tigresa…y a ti te molesta porque sientes algo por ella y temes que se enamore de Lian-Feng!

Po: No estoy celoso

Vibora: Si lo estas...lo veo en tus ojos Po

Po: No estoy celoso, solo me molesta que Lian-Feng se acerque de esa manera a Tigresa...quien se ha creido? Que puede venir como asi y tratar de conquistar el corazon de MI tigresa,NO Y NO

Po en ese instante proceso las palabras que salieron de su boca y se retractó en el acto

Vibora: Po...

Po: que?

Vibora: Eso es estar celoso (alzando la ceja y sonriendo)

Po: claro que no

Vibora:: "Mi tigresa" interesante expresion…me huele a amor y celos

Po: Tal vez...que hago vibora?

Vibora: Aleja a Lian-Feng,diciendole a Tigresa lo que sientes por ella

Po: Como lo hago sin terminar en coma o con algun hueso roto? No recuerdas al leopardo que se le declaro a tigresa hace unos meses...sigue en coma! No quiero terminar asi

Vibora: ya se me ocurrira algo...vamos a entrenar antes que shifu se de cuenta que no estamos

Po: sabia que lo de la vibora rebelde no duraria

Vibora: JA JA que gracioso Po

Po y vibora fueron al Salon de entrenamiento donde Mono estaba ayudando, a Lian-Feng con sus tecnicas de lucha, Tigresa volteaba a mirar a Lian-Feng de reojo cosa que hizo que Po fulminara al lobo con la mirada

Mono: no dobles tanto el codo,y manten la tecnica...ire a entrenar con mantis un segundo

Lian-Feng: okay...gracias mono

Tigresa: como vas?

Lian-Feng: Mejorando…creo (solto una pequeña risa lo cual hizo que ella sonriera )

De no ser por que vibora atajo del brazo a po no lo ataco...estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el lobo (N/A: y dice que no son celos...ay! panda -.-)

Tigresa: Mete mas el brazo cuando vas a lanzar el golpe...mientras de mas atras salga, mas fuerte sera el impacto

Lian-Feng: desde aqui esta bien?( llevando el brazo mas atras)

Tigresa: un poco mas...debes hacer que tu puño quede al costado de tu cabeza (Ubicando el brazo de Lian-Feng, apenas Tigresa puso sus patas en el brazo del lobo, Lian-Feng sintio como una ola de calor ataco su rostro, cosa que decidio ignorar)

Asi los chicos se pasaron entrenando hasta el medio dia, lian-feng mejoro increiblemente en pocas horas,Po, de cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas asesinas al lobo,este ni se percataba pues...estaba ocupado entrenando con Mono y la oji rubi, quien estaba de buen humor…raro

Vibora: Po…ya se!

Po: que? (Golpeando a un guerrero de madera)

Vibora: dile a tigresa para que vayan a meditar luego del almuerzo…ya sabes que shifu siempre nos exige meditar a primeras horas de la tarde, asi…la mantendrás alejada de Lian-Feng, como ves eso?

Po: Vibora…tu Eres…BARBARA!, Voy a hacer eso

Shifu: (entrando al salon) Pueden ir a almorzar...suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

Los chicos fueron a almorzar la sopa de fideos que po habia preparado, finalizado el almuerzo se dirigieron a meditar pero antes que tigresa entrara en su habitacion Po la detuvo

Tigresa: Hola Po...que sucede?

Po: Yo...te queria preguntar si...

Lian-Feng: TIGRESA!

Tigresa: (ignorando a po) hola Lian-Feng *inserte sonrisa de oreja a oreja* que sucede?

Po: /LO ODIO,LO ODIO Y MAS LO ODIO...tenia que interrumpir? Aaaagh tonto Can estresante -.- /

Lian-Feng: Te queria preguntar si tu...quisieras ir a meditar conmigo, ire al durazno de la sabiduria celestial,pues es muy relajante y la brisa es agradable alla arriba

Po: /AHORA SI...OFICIALMENTE DECIDIDO...CUIDATE LA ESPALDA CACHORRITO .-./

Tigresa: me encantaria...Po,hablamos despues si?

Po: Si jaja...no hay...problema *suspiro*

-Mientras tanto en el durazno de la sabiduria celestial-

Lian-Feng y Tigresa subieron hasta el durazno, se sentaron uno a lado de otro,cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a aclarar sus mentes, pasaron unos 20 minutos y tigresa abrio los ojos para admirar el paisaje que le brindaba aquella altura, se podia ver el valle de la paz y deberia admitirlo era bastante hermoso,Lian-Feng tambien se dispuso a observar la maravillosa vista del pueblo

Lian-Feng: /Es ahora o nunca/Tigresa.…me preguntaba si.….

Tigresa: que sucede?

Lian-Feng: queria saber si tu... Quieres...salir conmigo esta noche...Como amigos claro esta

Tigresa: /PAREN EL MUNDO! ME estaba invitando a una...cita? Que!? .-. Okay,de esto me habló vibora ,tal vez no este tan mal tener una cita/ Disculpa? Que has dicho? (Alzando una ceja)

Lian-feng: AY! PERDONA! Lo siento…fue un poco atrevido de mi parte invitarte a salir,lo siento no era mi intención ponerte incomoda con esto

Tigresa:/Aww que tierno,se puso nervioso por lo que le dije,esperen...QUE HAS DICHO TIGRESA!? Tu nunca dices "Awww" que-me -pasa?/Tranquilo...esta bien,no me molesta,de hecho hasta me parece tierno de tu parte /POR BUDA! Que dices tigresa? No pareces tu -.-/

Lian-feng: que? Es en serio?

Tigresa solo asintio levemente con la cabeza

Lian-feng: a las 20:30 esta bien?

Tigresa: claro...te veo mas tarde (levantandose y yendo al palacio)

Tigresa bajo del durazno como alma que lleva el diablo y fue en busca de vibora quien estaba en el comedor con grulla,mono,mantis y po ,tigresa entro corriendo hasta el comedor. donde se encontraba su amiga

Tigresa: VIBORA (casi gritando)

Todos se quedaron viendo a tigresa tipo "WTF!?"

Vibora: que sucede?

Tigresa: conversacion de mujer a mujer…AHORA!(estirando a su amiga afuera del comedor)

Grulla: eso no puede significar nada bueno

Mono: que estara sucediendo?

Mantis: tengo el ligero presentimiento que el lobo tiene que ver en todo esto

Vibora: puedes decirme que sucede?

Tigresa: tenemos que hablar

Vibora: eso nunca es bueno…vamos a mi habitacion

Llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta para poder hablar

Vibora: ahora…que sucede?

Tigresa:lian-feng…invitar…noche…cita…ayuda

Vibora: quieres explicar esto porfavor

Tigresa: okay...okay,Tigresa…tranquila,respira profundo

Vibora: porque hablas asi? Que sucede?

Tigresa: LIAN-FENG ME INVITO A SALIR ESTA NOCHE (grito)

Vibora: se te nota emocionada pero grita un poquito mas fuerte que en australia no te escucharon con claridad

Tigresa: ouch... lo siento,que hago? Jamas he tenido "citas " no se que hacer,necesito tu ayuda

Vibora: esta bien...cuando es?

Tigresa: esta noche...20:30

Vibora: tenemos tiempo...aparentemente el tiene interes en tu yo mismo asique no te hare ningún cambio radical pues puede asustarlo,

Tigresa: a que te refieres?

Vibora: empezemos!

Vibora eligio la ropa que utilizaria tigresa,era un chaleco como el que usaba pero de color negro y las flores eran doradas,un pantalon color negro

Vibora: quizas me mates por lo que voy a decirte pero...te tienes que aflojar mas las vendas.

Tigresa: QUE!? Ni lo creas (cruzandose los brazos a nivel del pecho)

Vibora:ay! Porfavor...quieres lucir bien o que?

Tigresa: tu dijiste que tenia ser yo misma

Vibora: sera un yo mismo mejorado,no se notara...porfiis,quedaras bien

Tigresa:hmmm.…esta...bien lo hare

Tigresa se sentia un poco incomoda al principio,pues no esta acostumbrada a mostrar su lado femenino,pero luego se acostumbro ya que podia respirar bien,ya que las vendas siempre las usaba super ajustadas al pecho y apenas respiraba

Vibora: estas...lista

Tigresa: segura?…

Vibora: al 100%

Tigresa: no le avise al maestro que iba a salir

Vibora: tranquila,ahorita voy y le aviso (Yendo hacia la puerta)

Tigresa: VIBORA!

Vibora: si?

Tigresa: gracias

Vibora: porque?

Tigresa: por todo esto...eres una gran amiga

Vibora fue a avisarle al maestro que tigresa tenia planes,el regaño a vibora pues tigresa tenia que avisar su ausencia,pero la perdono puesto a que su "hija" casi nunca salia y se podria divertir un poco,luego fue corriendo o serpenteando junto a Po para contarle que tigresa saldria con lian-feng

Po: PORQUE LA AYUDASTE!?

Vibora: se que tu la quieres muchisimo pero...es mi amiga y esta feliz por tener una cita y como toda amiga ejemplo tenia que ayudarla

Po: y yo que?

Vibora: escucha,solo saldran a cenar...nada tan elaborado...es una salida casual,amigos

Po: pero y si...

Vibora: tranquilo Po,no creo que se enamore de la noche a la mañana

Po: eso espero...

Vibora fue Serpenteando(? Junto a grulla quien estaba en su habitacion

Vibora: puedo pasar?

Grulla: claro...pasa vibora

Vibora:necesito tu ayuda con algo

Grulla: que sucede?

Vibora: es una laaaaarga historia pero te la voy a resumir...Lian-feng invito a tigresa a salir y quiero que me ayudes a vigilar a Po,ya sabes...que no haga ninguna tontería porque últimamente anda en contra de lian-feng y creo que sabemos los motivos

Grulla: Wow...eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba

Vibora: me ayudaras?

Grulla: por supuesto…que debo hacer?

Vibora: vamos a seguir a po... y si intenta alguna locura vamos a detenerlo

Grulla: de acuerdo

Llego la hora de la cita y lian-feng fue a buscar a tigresa,todos presenciaron el "abrazo " entre la felina y el can y sus caras fueron de WTF!?

Shifu: diviertanse y te quiero aqui para las antes de las 12 tigresa,mañana hay entrenamiento

Tigresa: si maestro shifu

Shifu: Lian-Feng…cuidala

Lian-fenf se quedo tipo "O.O" pero asintio he hizo una reverencia a su maestro

Mono: suerte chicos

Grulla: Que les vaya bien

Mantis: lian-feng…por lo qur mas quieras en el mundo,no la hagas enojar…te podria asesinar

Lian-feng:emmm...okay?

Tigresa: mantis ya callate

Vibora; ignorenlo...cuando era chiquito se cayo de cabeza ^_^

Mantis: como lo sabes?

Vibora: no hay que ser adivina (rie)

Todos rieron ante el comentario de vibora

Lian-feng: nos vamos?

Tigresa: por supuesto (sonrio levemente)

Shifu: suerte y lian-feng,tus patas...al norte del ecuador

Lian-Feng: que se supone que...QUE PASA POR SU MENTE MAESTRO!? NO IBA A HACER NADA ! O.O

Shifu: te vigilo lobo

Lian-feng: okay?

Lian-feng y tigresa salieron del palacio

Tigresa: a donde vamos?

Lian-feng: podemos ir a un lugar alejado de la gente...NO MALPIENSES!…Solo me siento mas comodo alejado de la sociedad,pues la mayoria me ve y me temen...y no me agrada mucho

Tigresa: no hay problema...se lo que se siente

Ambos guerreros fueron hasta la cima de una montaña no muy alta que estaba cerca del palacio de Jade

Tigresa: este lugar es hermoso

Lian-feng: bastante

Tigresa y lian-feng compartieron cosas de su pasado,se. Llevaron la sorpresa que su vida habia sido casi la misma con la diferencia que tigresa habia tenido una casa,y el maestro shifu la queria como su hija aunque no lo demostrara

Lian-feng: yo...a veces me pregunto,porque estoy aqui? Claro esta que nadie nunca se habia preocupado por mi,mi unica compañia es el viento...no sabes lo triste que es el no tener a absolutamente nadie en quien confiar...yo...hasta creo que soy un error

Tigresa: no digas eso...no eres un error,eres una persona maravillosa,eres amable,tierno,atento...como podrias ser un error,por supuesto que no lo eres y no voy a dejar que pienses sobre ti mismo de esa manera

El lobo solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado y se fue acercando a ella,la tomo de ambos hombros y se vieron a los ojos durante un largo tiempo,luego sus patas se posaron en la espalda de la felina y la atrajo hacia el,ella al principip no sabia que sucedia pero sintio una necesidad enorme de corresponder el abrazo,y asi lo hizo

tigresa y lian-feng no se habian percatado dr que estaban siendo vigilados.…exacto,por la derecha los vigilaba po y por la izquierda vibora y grulla

Po:/PERO QUE!? tigresa se ha vuelto totalmente loca! Como se le ocurre salir con ese lobo?/

-con vibora y grulla-

Vibora: Ves algo?

Grulla: solo al lobo... tigresa no esta

Vibora: has visto bien grulla?

Grulla: claro...porque lo dices?

Vibora: mira de nuevo(colocando de otra forma la cabeza del ave )

Grulla: que? Hey! Que es eso que tiene entre sus brazos el lobo?

Vibora: no reconoces esas rayas?

Grulla: esta abrazando a tigresa?

Vibora: exacto

grulla : (abre su pico como en la segunda pelicula) WOW...ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA

Vibora: que es eso!?

Vibora y grulla mantuvieron la vista en una silueta que no era nada mas y nada menos que de un entristecido panda

Grulla: crees que haga algo?

Vibora: no lo se...mejor esperemos a ver que pasa

Para su sorpresa el panda solo camino al palacio de jade con la cabeza agachada...lo habia visto todo,la charla,las bonitas palabras,el abrazo...eso basto para que el panda huyera de ahi

La cita finalizo y volvieron al palacio de Jade

Lian-feng: buenas noches

Tigresa: buenas noches (abrazo y luego dio un beso en la mejilla al lobo)

Lian-feng no se esperaba eso,tigresa entro en su habitacion y el lobo solto un suspiro

Tigresa:/porqur me siento tan bien cuando estoy con el? Sera cierto que estoy enamorada como diria vibora, la ultima vez que me senti así fue cuando po me abrazo en gongmen vibora me habia dicho que yo al parecer estaba enamorada de Po...luego recorde que aparentemente po tenia algo con song y me aleje de el...el rumor era falso pero empeze a dudar si le correspondia...ahora se porque paso tanto tiempo...el destino me tenia planeado algo,y ese algo es lian-feng aparentemente/

-Mientras tanto con Lian-feng-

Esto debe salir bien...no puedo echarlo a perder..no ahora,ya llegue muy lejos,estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando lanzan piedras contra la pared de la habitacion...no ahora! Porfavor no ahora! …abro la mampara que da al jardin del palacio y ahi estaban

Lobo 1: Vaya,vaya...el cachorro esta arreglado,(refiriendose al atuendo que llevo a la cita)como va el plan?

Lian-feng: funciona de maravilla

Lobo 2: cuando terminemos con esto el palacio de jade sera nuestro...luego,toda china se inclinara ante nosotros

Lian-feng: como digan...solo prometanme algo

Lobo 1: que quieres cachorro?

Lian-Feng: primero...deja de llamarme asi,no soy un cachorro

Lobo 2: directo al punto

Lian-feng: Promentanme…que no lastimarán a tigresa…porfavor

Lobo 1: nosotros no le haremos nada

Lian-Feng: (suspiro) gracias

Lobo 2: tu mismo lo haras

Lian-Feng: QUE!? No pienso hacer eso

Lobo 1: no la lastimaras físicamente claro esta pero…cuando el plan se revele,haras que su corazon se rompa y eso le dolera mas

Lian-feng: porfavor no

Lobo 2: quieres que cumplamos nuestra parte del trato?

Lian-feng: si

Lobo 1: entonces hazlo

Lobo 2: que descances...mañana sera un dia lleno de gloria

Por su parte Po habia escuchado todo y corria en direccion a la habitacion del maestro shifu quien se alistaba para dormir

Po: MAESTRO SHIFU! MAESTR-(tropezo con un jarron)

Shifu: Panda! Porque tanto escandalo a estas horas?

Po: yo...vi.…que... lian-feng estaba hablando con unos lobos sobre tomas posesion del palacio de Jade!

Shifu: que?…sera producto de tu imaginacion Po...ve a descanzar

yo...

Shifu: tranquilo Po...creo que tus sentimientos te juegan una mala pasada

Po si...espere QUE!?

Shifu: solo ve a descanzar

Po: eh? O_o

Shifu: tengo sueño...adios panda (empujandolo fuera de la habitacion)

Mis deditos se han cansado ︶︿︶

Valio la pena la espera por el nuevo cap? Espero que si porque me super inspire, el ultimo capitulo esta casi listo...solo faltan un par de detalles y lo subo,tengo un par de ideas para el proximo capitulo

-corazon de sangre fria: que seria una historia de vibora

-El secreto mejor guardado de shifu: creo que es obvio por el titulo

Shifu: COMO SABES MI SECRETO!?

Vibora: que vas a decir de mi?

Rocky: tengo mis fuentes shifu.…una bonita historia vibora

Shifu: me asustas

Vibora: a mi tambien O_o

Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion,en unos dias voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia kung fu panda 3 ademas de actualizar aqui y voy a sefuir un antiguo fic de Ice age si les interesa el nombre es "bloopers y juegos de ice age" que ya no segui pues mi cuenta principal fue hackeada,estoy con dias libres y escribire hasta tener ampollas(?

Gracias por sus votos y reviews

Los quiere Rocky *^O^*


	4. El Lobo Guerrero parte 4 (Final)

HE VUELTO...AHORA CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE EL LOBO GUERRERO! Soy la unica que leyo eso con voz de infomercial..no? No? Okay...que lo disfruten mis divinosos lectores *PREPAREN PAÑUELOS* escribi escuchando love me like you do y...*inserte llanto*

3…2…1…ACCION!

Po: /porque no me creyo el maestro shifu ?/

Po estaba caminando hacia su habitacion cuando escucho una voz tenue que venia de la habitacion de tigresa,fue a ver y ella estaba dormida pero el tan amado lobo "notese sarcasmo"estaba de cuclillas frente a ella diciendo varias cosas...obviamente tigresa no lo escuchaba porque estaba en su quinto sueño

Lian-feng: lo que vaya a suceder...no es mi culpa,ellos me estan obligando...jamas quise dañarte (sale la lagrimita loca) pense que su plan iba a ser mas facil...que no me tomaria cariño contigo,pero no fue asi... me termine enamorando de ti,de tu forma de ser...no quiero dejarte,tampoco quiero que te dañen,menos quisiera destruir tu corazon porque…*suspiro* eres la unica persona que me quizo,que me valoro.…y me destruye el alma el hecho de que tenga que dejarte y .sabiendo de la forma que lo hare peor…quiero estar contigo,no soltarte nunca...que podamos vivir la vida que estamos destinados a tener juntos...pero,por el mal corazon de muchos...no podre, quiero que nunca olvides...se que estas dormida y no me escuchas pero nunca olvides…lo mucho que te amo

Acto seguido beso la frente de su adorada felina quien solo se dio media vuelta

Lian-feng: quisiera que estes despierta para que escuches todo (acariciando la cabeza de tigresa)

Tigresa emitio un audible ronroneo ante las caricias del lobo lo que hizo que este sonriera

Las mejillas del lobo estaban bañadas en lagrimas,realmente le estaba afectando lo que estaba sucediendo

Por su parte el panda tambien estaba hecho mar de lagrimas por el conmoverdor discurso,pero las preguntas venian a su mente, que hara el lobo? Que traman? Como va a hacer algo si nadie le cree? En ese momento el panda entra a su habitacion,se sienta en la cama y siente un dolor agudo en la cabeza...acto seguido ve todo color negro

-07:30 a.m-

Tigresa se levanta sin oir el gong y se dispone a buscar a todos quien estan ,los busca en sus habitaciones...no estan,busca al maestro shifu...no esta

Fue hasta la cocina y estaba lian-feng desayunando

Lian-feng: buenos dias

Tigresa: buenos dias..donde esta todo el mundo?

Lian-feng: el maestro shifu fue a una reunion de maestros a un valle cercano.y tenemos el dia libre , los demas bajaron al pueblo,no te quisieron despertar porque segun vibora parecias dormir extramadamente bien y no arruinarían tu descanzo

Tigresa: ah,no te dijeron nada mas.?

Lian-feng: no...creo

Tigresa: dia libre? Me gusta la idea

-en el salon de los heroes-

Po: SUELTENME!

Vibora: Po? Eres tu?

po: vibora?

Grulla: quien esta ahi?

Vibora/Po: grulla!

Mono: donde estoy?

Mantis: que pasa?

Maestro shifu: SUELTENME AHORA!

Todos: MAESTRO SHIFU!?

Maestro: alguien recuerda como llegamos aqui?

Po: yo solo recuerdo que me sente en mi cama y BAM! Ya no recuerdo mas

Vibora: yo igual

Lobo 1: vaya vaya...Que tenemos aqui,el guerrero dragon,el apreciado maestro lshifu y los 5 furiosos...ESPEREN, 1,2,3,4 los 4 furiosos

Vibora: QUE HAN HECHO CON TIGRESA!

Lobo 2: tranquila, debe estar peor que ustedes

Maestro shifu: A que se refieren?

Lobo 1: su apreciado invitado no les comentó nada?

Mono: pero que?

Todos: LIAN-FENG!?

Lobo 2:con que asi andamos…con lo debil que es ese muchacho crei que ya nos echaria de cabeza pero...aparentemente su madre vale mas que su estupido orgullo y rol de buen cachorro

Maestro shifu: a que te refieres?

Lobo 2 : me sorprende que no les haya dicho nada...dejenme explicar la situacion ahora que ya nada pueden hacer ,Lian-feng nos ayudo a apartarlos del camino para poder saquear el palacio,matarlos a ustedes y tomar posesion de valle de la paz...a cambio dejariamos ir a su amada madre a quien no ha visto en muuchos muchos años

Vibora: como pueden hacer esto!?

Lobo 1: facil...se lo llama manipulacion

-con lian-feng-

Lian-feng: y si damos un paseo por el bosque de bambú?

Tigresa: andando

Tigresa y lian-feng fueron a caminar por el bosque,cierta felina noto que lian-feng estaba distante

Tigresa: que sucede?

Lian-feng: que? Nada…nada, por?

Tigresa : actuas bastante extraño desde que salimos

Lian-feng: (ve que dos lobos corren detras de tigresa y lanza un suspiro)

Tigresa: ahora si me estas asustando...te sientes bien?(acariciando el rostro del lobo)

Lian-feng sabia que le quedaban apenas minutos con ella pues ya habia visto a la jauria colocarse en sus posiciones e hizo lo que su corazon dictaba, miro fijamente a la felina y fue acercándose mas a ella hasta que quedaron a milimetros,el lobo queria que ese instante fuera eterno,posó sus labios sobre los de ella,tigresa le correspondio el beso,el sentia que una parte en su interior se completaba al estar junto a ella, era un sentimiento tan hermoso,que no podria volver a sentir,pues...seria su primer y ultimo beso,su tacto era suave y delicado,totalmento lo opuesto a lo que aquella felina de ojos ambar demostraba ser...lian-feng sintio por primera vez en su vida lo que es ser amado y correspondido,tigresa por su parte se sentia absolutamente alegre,pues...pensaba que ese lobo que ocupaba sus pensamientos dia y noche estaria a su lado por el resto de sus vidas,que era la persona indicada...sintio esas dichosas mariposas de las que víbora le habia platicado,para ella...ese momento deberia der eterno,pero como todo ser vivo necesita de oxigeno se separaron,pero apenas se separo tigresa el lobo la atrajo con sus brazos colocando asi su cabeza en el hombro de tigresa quien hizo lo mismo…ahi todo fue perfecto,hasta que…

Lian-feng: se que lo dudaras y lo negaras pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son de verdad,te amo mas que a nada en esta vida,tu me completas…nunca habia sentido esto jamas en la vida…porfavor,nunca olvides que te amo

Tigresa: porque dices eso?

Apenas dicho esto tigresa sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y cayó de cara al suelo,pudo voltear y ver que dos lobos la ataban de manos

Tigresa:que sucede? QUE HAS HECHO!?esto es…una trampa!?

Lobo 3: nos deshicimos del ultimo, volvamos al palacio antes que sea tarde

Lian-feng: lo siento…algun día podre explicarlo

Tigresa: explicar que? Que fue todo una mentira? Que te aprovechaste que sentía algo por ti? Que no te importé en lo absoluto?…ya me di cuenta

Lian-feng: no…por supuesto que no,yo te amo

Tigresa: por eso me tendiste esta trampa? Po tenia razón…si planeabas algo

Lian-feng: el panda que?

Lobo 2: andando cachorro

Lian-feng: algún dia podre explicarte todo

Lian-feng y los lobos se perdieron de la vista de la felina a quien el corazón se le rompió. En 3 pedazos,cada pedazo representaba lo que quería hacer

1-golpear a lian-feng

2-golpear a la jauría

3-golpearse por enamorarse de aquel lobo

"Me siento tan estupida por esto" resonaba en la cabeza de tigresa una y otra vez,ella.…sabiendo que podia liberare ya que los nudos de la soga que estaba sujetando sus brazos eran debiles,no lo hizo …quedo ahi,de rodillas al suelo

Los lobos ya habian sacado todo objeto de valor del palacio y los llevarian a su guarida

Po,por su parte estaba a punto de liberarse,logro desatarse y ayudo a los otros a liberarse

Vibora: ire a buscar a tigresa

Po: voy contigo

Grulla: tambien yo

Los chicos fueron a buscar a su amiga,po se quedo atras pues el correr no era lo suyo, vibora vio a tigresa quien seguia en el suelo,corrieron hacia ella y la felina ni se percato,estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Vibora: TIGRESA!. Que paso?

Tigresa: *silencio*

Grulla: REACCIONA! (Agitando a tigresa quien seguía en un estado de shock)

Tigresa: yo…no…como?…pero…me quería…porque hizo?

Víbora: TIGRESA! LOS LOBOS INVADIERON EL PALACIO!

Tigresa: *inserte llanto*

Grulla: tranquila…

Víbora: todo va a estar bien

Po: encontraron a Ti…(vio a la felina quien estaba con el rostro empapado ) QUE PASO!?

Grulla: (fue donde estaba po) esta muy afectada por lo del lobo

Po: o sea…le tendió una trampa?

Grulla: eso parece

Víbora desató a tigresa quien seguía con la mirada perdida

Víbora: tenemos que volver a ayudar a los demás en el palacio antes que los lobos regresen

Grulla: vamos

Los chicos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta,víbora y grulla estaban al frente y po y tigresa mas hacia atrás,tigresa ya había salido del shock pero seguía pensativa

Po: estas bien?

Tigresa: como? La única persona que quise me traiciono..

Po: no es la única *en susurro*

Tigresa: dijiste algo?

Po: no…nada

Tigresa: no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…confie en el

Po: El hizo eso porque no supo valorarte,cualquiera querría estar en su lugar,tu eres una ASOMBROSA, eres una gran guerrera,eres tierna con quien lo merece,aparentas ser fría pero por dentro eres muy dulce,solo que tienes miedo a que te lastimen por eso,y te diré algo…Lian-feng cometió el peor error de su vida al dejarte ir

Tigresa: en serio piensas eso o lo dices para que me tranquilice

Po: hablo total y absolutamente en serio

Tigresa: yo….yo lo siento

Po: que cosa?

Tigresa: el haberte ignorado cuando decías que lian-feng planeaba algo…tenías razon

Po: es raro tener razon,normalmente meto la pata

Tigresa solo sonrio levemente al panda quien le devolvio el gesto

Llegaron al palacio y se estaba desatabdo una lucha,5 lobos vs mono,mantis y shifu...vibora y grulla fueron a recuperar varios objetos que estaban siedo robados mientras pp y tigresa ayudaban a los demas a vencer a los lobos

Lobo 1: veo que la gatita se repuso de aquel golpe

Automaticamente el lobo recibio una patada en sus partes,cortesia de la felina

Tigresa: Quieres otra patada?

el lobo quien estaba en el piso nego con la cabeza

Los chicos habian derrotado a la jauria,no habia ni un rastro de lian-feng

Asique empezaron a ordenar el palacio,los lobos que quedaron concientes salieron corriendo

Todos estaban limpiando cuando derrepente...

Lian-feng: NO!

Todos se dieron media vuelta para ver que sucedia,quedaron horrorizados con la escena,lian-feng estaba con una espada incrustada a nivel del estomago, el lider de la jauria iba a apuñalar con la espada a tigresa pero lian-feng se interpuso

Po,grulla y mono lucharon contra el lobo quien no se iba a dar por vencido,pero en un descuido mantis lo dejo inconciente presionando un nervio de su espalda

Tigresa fue corriendo junto al Lian-Feng quien estaba con una herida profunda a causa de la espada

Tigresa: porque hiciste eso?

Lian-feng: por...amor...no me perdonaria si...te pasara...algo...lo siento... por todo...la trampa...la jauria...todo fue.…mi culpa-dijo entre-cortado por la falta de aire

Tigresa: shhh...tranquilo…debes recibir atencion medica por esa herida,estas perdiendo mucha sangre

Lian-feng: si no...si no sobrevivo...

Tigresa: (interrumpiendo a lian-feng) todo va a estar bien...vas a estar bien,te lo prometo (acariciando el rostro del lobo)

Vibora: LLEVENLO A LA ENFERMERIA!

Consiguieron transportar al lobo hasta la enfermeria donde una cabra lo atendio, por ordenes medicas los chicos tuvieron que quedarse afuera de la habitacion...la mas preocupada era tigresa, quien caminaba en circulos

Cabra: (se aclaro la garganta) lo...lamento,la herida es muy grave...no creo que sobreviva,no desperto con las medicinas y...no creo que lo haga

Tigresa: QUE!?

Cabra: mis mas sentidos pesames

La felina sintio una punzada en el pecho,sintio que algo en su interior moria

Vibora: tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarlo

Cabra: me temo que eso no sera posible maestra,la espada se incrusto muy profundo dañando asi sus organos,

Shifu: muchas...gracias por la atencion

la cabra asintio y se retiro

Tigresa: todo.…fue...mi culpa,se sacrifico por salvarme...no merecia esto(llorando)

Shifu: no fue tu culpa tigresa,fue...su amor por ti fue tan importante para el...tan importante que el sabia que esa espada te mataria y decidió morir el...solo para que tu pudieras estar a salvo

Tigresa: quiero verlo

Vibora: te dejamos sola

Acto seguido salieron de la enfermeria dejando a tigresa sola, ella entro a la habitacion donde estaba lian-feng,se sento frente a la cama

Tigresa: quiero...agradecerte,me salvaste la vida...yo pense que,solo me usaste…para que tomaran pocesión del palacio pero...me contaron porque lo hiciste,has sufrido tanto (acariciando la cabeza del lobo) gracias por enseñarme a amar,por ser tan tierno conmigp,por sacarme esas tontas sonrisas cada vez que me hablabas…hace tan poco que estamos juntos…ahora te vas y me pregunto como sera sin ti? no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente, yo...no se que hare sin ti,te...amo

Se acerco al lobo y lo abrazo suavemente,con. Cuidado de no lastimarlo

Tigresa: porfavor…no te vayas (llorando)

Lian-feng: no me ire

Tigresa: ESTAS VIVO!?

Lian-feng: luchare por estarlo...no te dejare,…ya no

Tigresa salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y trajo de vuelta a la doctora quien estaba impresionada con la pronta recuperacion del lobo,cada segundo se hacia mas fuerte,como si estuviese luchando para mantenerse con vida,aparentemente aun tenia algo que cumplir

Pasaron dos días y el lobo ya estaba en optimas condiciones,habia recibido un mensaje de su madre ,le indicaba que pronto llegaria al la paz y estaria unos diaa,luego seguiria su camino

La madre de lian-feng llego al valle,los chicos le dieron un recorrido por el palacio de jade pero llego el momento en el que tuvo que partir y lian-feng iria con ella

Lian-feng: prometo que volvere…solo es temporal,no puedo dejarla sola...podrian volver a Secuestrarla y...no debo permitir eso...te voy a extrañar (abrazo a tigresa)

Tigresa: tambien te voy a extrañar...pero no sera para siempre...lo prometes?

Lian-feng: consideralo un hecho (rompiendo el abrazo)..te amo (susurro)

Tigresa: tambien yo

Todos estaban como que "AWWWWW!"

Lian-feng: cuidala mientras no estoy panda

Po: me hablas a mi o a shifu?

Lian-feng: a ti

Po: emmmmm,bueno?

Lian-feng: gracias por todo, nos vemos en algunos meses

Todos: adios

NO ME MATEN A LECHUGAZOS! Que les parecio la historia? Planeo hacer una segunda parte mas adelante…graciaa por seguir la historia de ''el lobo guerrero'' el siguiente capitulo sera ''el secreto mejor guardado de shifu'' asique...preparense para lo que viene

los ama...rocky *^O^*


	5. El secreto mejor guardado de Shifu

Hola a todos,nueva historia! "El secreto mejor guardado de shifu" aviso desde ya que las historias no tienen que ver una con la otra,"el lobo guerrero" no tiene nada que ver con esta historia,solo queria aclarar para qur no haya inconvenientes,okay? Okay.

3….2….1…ACCION!

Shifu de habia despertado luego de una pesadilla,la misma que habia tenido hace 2 semanas atras

Shifu:/creo que ya es hora...pero,como explicarles? Como van a reaccionar? Creo que deberia esperar...NO! Debe ser ahora...no puedo ocultar esto mas,ya pasaron 9 años...9 AÑOS! /

El sol se alzaba junto con un nuevo dia,los guerreros se despertaron con el sonido del gong,un nuevo dia,lleno de emociones les esperaba,sólo que ellos,pues…no lo sabian

Como todas las mañanas, los chicos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando

Po: buenos dias

Vibora/mono/mantis/grulla dias

Vibora: durmieron bien?

Po: yo no...aun me duele la espalda

Mantis: te dije que no hicieras enojar a tigresa *negando con la cabeza*

*flashback*

Era de noche ,los chicos estaban cenando, Po se levanta de la mesa y va a su habitacion a buscar un brazalete que iba a regalar a su padre,el . Porque en unos dias sería su cumpleaños y no deseaba perderlo como varias veces le ha pasado,busco en el lugar donde lo guardo y no estaba,empezo a preocuparse y decidio buscar en las demas habitaciones,cuando iba a buscarlo en la habitación de tigresa la felina lo encontro revolviendo sus cosas y no dudo un segundo en darle su merecido al panda que ni siquiera pudo explicar lo sucedido

*fin del flashback*

Vibora: encontraste el brazalete?

Po: si...lo encontré,estaba en otra caja

Grulla: si no quieres terminar asi de vuelta te recomiendo que busques mejor la proxima

Po: ni lo menciones,necesitare sesión de acupuntura mantis

Mantis: vere si tengo tiempo en mi agenda

Mono: desde cuando tienes agenda?

Vibora: u horario?

Grulla: o haces algo?

Mantis: llevo una doble vida secreta●︿●

Grulla : de día un noble guerrero defensor del valle de la paz...de noche,un galán fracasado que no consigue ni una sola cita,Gran doble vida

Mantis: deja de burlarte

Tigresa: buenos dias (entrando a la cocina)

Todos: buen dia

Tigresa: aprendiste la leccion po?

Po: si ︶︿︶

Tigresa: dime...que has aprendido

Po: nunca mas vuelvo a entrar a tu habitacion

Tigresa: muy bien...que mas?

Po: la proxima vez que lo haga terminare 3 metros bajo tierra

Tigresa: muy bien,leccion aprendida

Po: ni siquiera me dejaste explicarlo

Tigresa: las explicaciones no sirven de nada,

Mantis: alguien amanecio mal humorada hoy

Tigresa: que dijiste?

Mantis: nada...nada nadita,tofu?

Tigresa: no gracias,no tengo hambre

Po: estas bien?

Tigresa: si...solo que,paso algo raro

Grulla: a que te refieres?

Mantis: raro como Po cuando ve una araña o Raro como una cita de mono?

Po: yo no soy raro

Mono: mis citas son normales

Tigresa: ambas opciones combinadas

Mantis: eso es mucho

Vibora: que sucedio?

Tigresa: tuve un sueño algo raro

Grulla: empieza a contar

Tigresa: soñe que vino al palacio un niño pequeño,unos 10 años aproximadamente,no logre distinguir que especie era …nos vencio a todos . y tomo posesión del palacio

Po: eso si es raro

Vibora: que significara?

Mantis: es un reflejo involuntario de la mente de tigresa para decir que no le agradan los niños

Tigresa: nunca dije que no me agradaran los niños

Mono: cuidarias a mi sobrino?

Tigresa: que me asesine temutai primero

Po: no que te agradaban los niños ?

Tigresa: okay ,bien...no tengo paciencia con los niños

mono: y el patito ese? Sam era no?

Tigresa: el es la excepción

Po: ya me parecia

Tigresa: ya salimos del tema, estoy preocupada por el sueño

Po: tranquila,con un buen entrenamiento se te va a pasar

Tigresa: eso espero porque-

Shifu: buenos dias alumnos,dejemos las formalidades de lado tengo algo importante que decirles

Vibora: que sucede maestro?

Shifu: pasa (haciendo un ademan)

En ese instante entro al comedor meiling con un zorro de 9 años agarrado de la pata/mano

Po: que es todo esto maestro?

Shifu: el es Zhao

El pequeño zorro saludo con la pata

Vibora: puede ser mas claro maestro?

Shifu: Zhao es...emmm...el es...

Meiling: (interrumpiendo) es nuestro hijo

Todos: QUE!?

A tigresa le temblo el parpado,a grulla por poco se le disloca el pico,po esta con la cara de O.O al igual que mono,vibora y mantis,a este ultimo parece que sus ojos se abrieron tanto que media igual que si diminuto rostro

Mantis: esto debe ser una broma

Po: buen chiste maestro

Mono: FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!

Meiling: no es ninguna broma

Tigresa: no lo entiendo

Meiling: linda,ves que… cuando una pareja se quiere mucho...

Tigresa: ESO LO SE ! Porque jamas nos dijo que tenia un hijo?

Po: espere espere,cuando una pareja se quiere mucho, que pasa?

Tigresa: nadie responda eso !

Po: porque?

Tigresa: quiero conservar tu inocencia

Po: emmmm gracias?

Tigresa: algun dia alguien te explicara eso,pero no sera ninguno de nosotros

Shifu: volviendo al tema,es cierto,Zhao es mi hijo,tiene 9 años

Mantis: oculto a su cachorro por 9 años?

Mono: me impresiona que tenga un hijo tan pequeño

Shifu: porque no dices mono?

Mono: porque cuando alguien alcanza cierta edad pues...

Shifu: (interrumpiendo) no termines esa explicacion

Mono: si maestro

Meiling: se los contare chicos...shifu y yo tuvimos a zhao hace 9 años,decidi que lo mejor era que zhao se quedara conmigo pues un hijo seria una. Gran distraccion para shifu quien entrenaba y los entrenaba a ustedes,Ademas de el problema con tai lung,era mejor mantenerse alejados,el visitaba a zhao cada mes,pero…ocultamos tanto esto y creemos que ya era hora de contar todo esto

Todos estaban en shock

Tigresa: necesito aire(saliendo del comedor)

Po: voy contigo (yendo detras de la felina)

Vibora: no se que decir

Grulla: esto es un sueño,no?

*con tigresa*

La felina salio de la cocina y fue hasta el durazno de la sabiduria celestial mientras estaba en conflicto con su mente "un hijo?" Jamas le habia contado ni siquiera lo mas minimo acerca de el,tigresa se sentia extremadamente confundida con el tema,atras de ella venia un preocupado panda quien habia decidido ir con ella para asegurarse que no haga algo que atente contra el bienestar de alguien

Po: TIGRESA!

Tigresa: si po?

Po: estas bien?

Tigresa: si...solo un poco Confundida

Po: fue algo chocante ,lo admito

Tigresa: no lo entiendo...crei que me consideraba como su hija,que confiabamos uno en el otro y...nunca me dijo nada

Po: es un tema muy delicado y...seguramente queria que te enfoques en el entrenamiento en vez de preocuparte por sus problemas

Tigresa: tu crees?

Po: estoy seguro

Tigresa: pero tuvo que contarme...que acaso nadie confia en mi?

Po: yo confio en ti

Tigresa: tu eres mas transparente que el agua, practicamente se puede ver tu alma atravez de tus ojos

Po. Eso como es?

Tigresa: te lo contare otro dia

Po: volviendo al tema,shifu no te lo habria contado por temor a que te desconcetres del entrenamiento

Tigresa: no me convence

Po: tu solo tranquila,si?

Tigresa: como se supone que

Tigresa no termino su frase ya que el panda la tomo suavemente del hombro e hizo que lo viera a los ojos,la felina automaticamente se tranquilizo pues,ella lograba encontrar la calma en esos ojos color jade

Tigresa: esta bien...me calmo (sonriendo)

Po: esa es la sonrisa que queria ver

Por mas que pareciera...no,Po y Tigresa no estaban juntos, Es cierto, ambos sienten algo por el otro pero no se animan a decirlo,el mes pasado una leopardo se acerco al valle con la intencion de conseguir salir con el guerrero dragon,pero fue el vano...primero, el panda la ignoro por completo ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de acercarse a tigresa sin recibir golpes

Segundo,recibio un discurso amenazante por parte de vibora quien no iba a dejar que roben al futuro novio de su mejor amiga

La pobre leopardo por poco y sale corriendo del palacio

HEEEEYY! Que les parecio?...tengo una interesante idea para esta historia ,espero que les guste como la historia anterior

Mometo Random!

Ya vieron rapidos y furiosos 7? Yo si y continuo embobada...ame la pelicula por jebuuus

fin del momentl random

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Yo le tomo mucha importancia a los reviews porque asi se si mi historia va bien o si necesita mejorar...en serio son de ayuda

Eeeeen fin (aawww german :3) gracias por leer

Los ama...rocky


	6. Perdón

Hola chicos! Les ruego que me perdonen por lo que hare pero.…dejare la historia de "el secreto mejor guardado de shifu" Es que no tengo inspiración para con esta historia y lo que escribí es muy predecible,aburrido y muuuy muuuuy cliche asi que queda colgado,si tienen ideas no duden en dejar reviews con ideas para ver si continuo esta historia, como sea...escribi 2 historias en ese lapso de tiempo,2 historias con las cuales quedé satisfecha...ambas van por la mitad y me FASCINAN totalmente asi que las publicare en lugar de "el secreto mejor guardado de shifu"

Gracias por comprenderme

Los ama,rocky *^O^*


	7. Que paso ayer?

Holaaaaaaa,listos para esta nueva historia que no he podido nombrar porque no se me ocurre como... ah si,ya se...Que paso ayer? Listos? Y...MUEVE LA CARNASA MAMASA,MUEVE LA CINTURA HERMOSURA *baila*

Tigresa: y yo soy quien baila mal

Rocky: callate y metete a ma historia

3….2….1….ACCION!

un nuevo dia en el palacio de jade,el verano estaba en su mejor expresión.,el sol radiante,las aves cantando,tigresa vomitando

ESPEREN,QUE!?

Yes,la felina se estuvo sintiendo mal durante toda la noche, nauseas,mareos,vomitos etc,cualquiera que la viera diria que esta embarazada...esa idea aterró a la felina pero luego recordo un importantisimo detalle...era mas virgen que el aceite de oliva extra virgen,aparentemente …

la felina se levanto de donde estaba y tomo un baño,dejo que el agua la tranquilize por unos minutos,salio del baño y se vistió con su ropa usual

Aprovecho que tenia dia libre y salio a dar una caminata por el bosque de bambu, grave error

Encontro a una manada de lobos que estaban secuestrando a una pequeña cria de lobo de pelaje blanco,una ñina,,tenia aparentemente uno años ,tigresa se enfrento a los lobos,todo iba bien hasta que uno de ellos le pego en la cabeza con una roca,quedo inmovilizada en el suelo lo que permitio a los lobos llevarse a la niña quien gritaba y pedia ayuda y entre gritos culpaba a tigresa de no haberla salvado de su eminente fin

Con una sensacion de culpa en el pecho tigresa fue al valle,le dolia el hecho de que por su culpa esa niña pasaria a la otra vida en manos de esos ,tenia una gran preocupacion,saber si estaba embarazada,aunque no lo creia, no descartaba oportunidad, negaba rotundamente el tener que ser madre pero si eso queria el destino,lo haria a regañadientes

Cabra: Buenos dias

Tigresa: buenos dias queria saber si...ya saben,toman tests de embarazo

La cabra abrio los ojos incredula pero afirmo y llevo a tigresa a una sala de consultas donde le dio las indicaciones para tomarse la prueba de embarazo y una conejita enfermera se encargaria de verificar el resultado,tigresa hizo exactamente lo que le indico la cabra y seguia aterrada con la idea de ser madre,definitivamente no queria,no no y no

Queria entrenar,ir a las misiones,patear traseros,conseguir un novio,patear traseros,viajar,patear traseros

No estaba lista para ser madre,y menos madre soltera y...si tenia embarazo psicologico!? Que ella recuerde no tuvo relaciones pero podia ser su mente jugandole una mala pasada eso seria taaaan extraño,entrego la prueba de embarazo a la conejita quien abrio los ojos como platos

Conejita: positivo

Tigresa: IMPOSIBLE!

Conejita: si si es posible

Tigresa: no va seeeeer

Conejita: si va seeeeer

Tigresa: no va seeeeeeer

Conejita: que si va a ser, mirelo usted misma

Tigresa: no quiero ver esa cosa...MI VIENTRE PLANO! No sabe cuantos años entrene para que este asi de planito y se marque de esa forma...NO ME VAN A ARREBATAR TANTO SACRIFICIO

Conejita: tranquilidad porfavor

Tigresa: COMO VOY A ESTAR EMBARAZADA SI SOY VIRGEN!

Conejita: QUE!? que usted es que?

Tigresa: si...es fisicamente imposible...donde estan los bromistas ocultos?

Conejita: no comprendo,como dio positivo?

Tigresa: que se yo...usted es la enfermera

Conejita: eso si es imposible

A tigresa se le prendio el foquito y fue corriendo como alma que llleva el diablo hasta el palacio de jade junto a vibora ,mientras sentia que le habian robado parte de su ser,su libertad,su felicidad,no queria ser madre,ni siquiera conocia a el padre,esto era cada vez mas confuso para la pobre tigre de bengala

Vibora: hola tigresa

Tigresa: ME VAS A CONTAR TODO LO QUE PASO EN ESA FIESTA HACE 15 DIAS

Mini-Maraton! 1/3 en un segundo subo los otros capitulos,rocky*^O^*


	8. Que paso ayer?(parte 2)

Mini maraton 2/3

Anteriormente:

Vibora: hola tigresa

Tigresa: ME VAS A CONTAR TODO LO QUE PASO EN ESA FIESTA HACE 15 DIAS

Ahora:

Vibora: ouuuuuu

Tigresa: HABLA MUJER!

Víbora: ves que.…

Tigresa: LA VERDAD

Víbora: la verdad es tan relativa que...

Tigresa: víbora,hablo en serio!

Vibora: solo sientate

Tigresa obedeció y se sento en el suelo

Vibora: se que prometi que te cuidaria pero te saliste de control

Tigresa: que hice? No recuerdo nada

Vibora: despues de los 27 tragos de tequila y 18 de vodka puro nadie se acuerda de nada

Tigresa: vibora que hice

Vibora: te lo contare

*Flashback*

Vibora: no crees que te has pasado de copas tigresa?

Tigresa: NO! Dejame en paz (tambaleandose) voy a beber como si no hubiera mañana

Vibora: Ay dios !

Tigresa: ahora...dejame bailar y ser la mujer libre que se que soy

Vibora trato de detener a su esta ya se habia subido en una mesa y empezaba a bailar mientras la gente,principalmente hombres, se acercaban a ella...mal momento para salir a beber con ella...en el valle habia reunion de quien sabe que y llegaron manadas de leopardos,las manadas estaban compuestas solamente de leopardos machos y una que otra hembra perdida

Víbora volvió a la realidad cuando escucho los gritos eufóricos de su amiga quien bailaba seductivamente sobre la mesa seguida por los silbidos y cumplidos para nada decentes de varios leopardos

Po: oye vibora

Vibora: si po?

Po: esa es.…?

Vibora: si Po...es tigresa

Po: que le paso?

Vibora: quiso experimentar el alcohol y...ya ves el resto

Po: deberíamos hacer algo

Antes de que po haga algo llegaron Song y su grupo quien también habían llegado al valle en el transcurso de la semana, Po iba a ir a recuperar a tigresa y la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero Song y su grupo la llevaron a otra parte sin que el pudiera hacer nada por su platónica, ay que lindo el love... cuando no estas ebrio

Mono: Wow! Quien es esa linda chica que baila?

Mantis : no lo se hermano pero una mujer asi no se ve todos los dias,solo mira esas curvas

Grulla: no se porque se me hace tan familiar

Vibora: (metiéndose en la conversación) será porque esa chica ES TIGRESA!?

Mono/mantis/grulla:QUE!?

Vibora: si,salimos a bailar y se fue de las manos

Mono: que paso?

Vibora: laaarga historia Pero se la voy a resumir,Accidentalmente hoy Song besó a Po y Tigresa lo vio todo y como ustedes ya saben los motivos,ella se puso celosa y quiso salir para despejar su mente y "olvidarse" de po porque segun ella es cuestion de tiempo para que el se case con song y tenga hijos leopandas

Mono: eso fue lo mas raro que escuche

grulla : dimelo a mi

Mantis: o sea...que aquella felina de impresionantes curvas.…es tigresa!?

Vibora: exacto

Mantis: nonononononononono

Mono: otro borracho

Vibora: ire a recuperar la dignidad que le queda a tigresa.

Vibora se puso a buscar a Tigresa y su sorpresa no fue muy agradable que digamos,La felina y un leopardo prácticamente se estaba comiendo ,vibora decidio alejarse de ahi pues no queria ver semejante intercambio de baba… suficiente trauma psicologico con la imagen de su amiga bailando sobre la mesa

Mono: y despues?

Vibora: no querran saber

Los chicos dirigieron la mirada a donde señalo vibora y su sorpresa no fue grata,mas fuerza y el muro se rompia...OIE ZHI

Mantis: representación gráfica de "duro contra el muro"

Grulla: mi mente no sera la misma

Mono: lo que le hizo el alcohol...cuanto se tomó?

Vibora: unos 27 tragos de tequila y 18 de vodka puro

Grulla/Mono/Mantis: QUE!?

Vibora: como lo oyen

*fin flashback*

Tigresa: Ay Por buda ! Que vergüenza!

Vibora: y eso no es todo...

Tigresa: ay no! Que mas hice?

Vibora: luego de casi tragarte con ese leopardo...te peleaste con song,no fue una pelea fisica pero si gritos y.…

Tigresa : no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando

*flashback*

Estaban todos en un circulo apreciando la "pelea de gatas" que estaba ocurriendo

Song: PERRA!

Tigresa: PERRA TU P*TA MADRE! Eres una ramera barata!

Song: habla...

Tigresa: no pienses que no se que tramas

Song: ah si? Ni tu ni nadie va a impedirme cumplir con mi objetivo ,EL ES MIO! EL ME AMA!

Aparentemente Song tambien esta algo pasadita de copas

Tigresa: Apuestas Manchas?

Song: TOMALO COMO UN HECHO

Asi la Borracha y mareada tigresa fue hasta Po y le planto un largo y apasionado beso mientras hacia ademanes a song para que se retirara.

*fin flashback*

Tigresa estaba con los ojos como platos luego de que su amiga le relatara lo ocurrido

Tigresa: con razon Po ha estado diferente lis ultimos días

Vibora: y eso no es todo...

Tigresa: QUE!? que mas hice?

Mono: (entrando) VIBORA! TIGRESA! Hay un ataque de cocodrilos bandidos en el bosque de bambu

Víbora: andando

Mini-Maraton 2/3


	9. Que paso ayer?(parte 3)

Mini-Maraton 3/3

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon fueron hasta el bosque de bambú ,ahí estaba Fhung y los demas cocodrilos en algo que parecia una discusion

Fhung: Se nos escapo! DE NUEVO!(echando su sombrero al suelo)

Ga-rhi(asi se escribe?): quizas si lo hubiésemos atado no se hubiese ido

Fhung: YA CALLATE GARY!Quien es el jefe aqui?

Ga-hri: tu eres, pero tan solo era una opción jefe y...mi nombre es Ga-rhi

Fhung AGH! Olvidalo

Los chicos saltaron contra los cocodrilos y los amarraron para que no escapen, resulto ser que secuestraron o intentaron secuestrar al hijo de un vendedor de joyas,los chicos fueron a buscar al pequeño mientras vibora y tigresa se encargaban que no escapen

Tigresa: continua...

Vibora: aqui? Y ellos? Se enteraran de lo que te paso en la fiesta

Fhung: fiesta? No fue aproximadamente hace 15 dias?

Vibora: si,por

Fhung: emmmm nada

tigresa : habla Ahora

Ga-rhi: no te refieres a esa fiesta donde...ya tu sabes…de la que nos contaron

Tigresa: QUIEREN HABLAR YA!?

Fhung/Ga-rhi: Mejor no

Tigresa: o hablan o...(saca sus garras)

Ga-rhi: es que corrieron rumores que tu estabas bastante borracha,te pusiste a bailar como una total...ya sabes,y te metiste con quien sabe cuantos leopardos y bastantes personas ya no te tienen el mismo respeto de antes y creaste una imagen de "mujer de una noche"

Fhung: GARY!

Ga-rhi: Que? Ella pregunto! Y es Ga-rhi

Tigresa: ay no...mierdamierdamierda

Vibora: Tranquila,Inhala…exhala

Tigresa: COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR SI TENGO REPUTACION DE RAMERA BARATA!?

Ga-rhi: que conste que esos terminos yo no los dije

Vibora: te termino de contar la historia

Tigresa: si

Vibora: pero antes te dire algo sin rodeos

Tigresa: que?

Vibora: ya….*tose* ya no eres virgen*tose*

*Flashback*

Vibora se habia perdido de tigresa,se habia relajado al pensar que su amiga era una adulta y sabia le que hacia...o algo asi

Vibora estaba compartiendo un trago con mono,mantis y grulla cuando tigresa lleva casi cayendo contra la mesa.

Vibora: que sucede?

Tigresa: me voy? .

Vibora: segura?

Tigresa: si

Vibora: cuidate

Vibora habia pensado que su amada amiga ya habia recapacitado e iria al palacio de jade pero no fue asi …la sorpresa en la madrugada no fue grata, menos mal el maestro shifu no estaba o la habria regañado tanto que se escucharian sus quejas en toda china, eran las 4:00 se oyo un golpe en el palacio,todos ya habian llegadl y estaban a punti de dormir,pero ese ruido los desperto y fueron a la entrada del palacio donde estaba un leopardo joven y musculoso junto con una borracha tigresa quien...por razones extramamente peculiares se hallaba en ropa interior y con su demas ropa en brazos,el leopardo l dejo cuidadosamente al lado de po y se retiro

Vibora: QUE SUCEDIO!?

Tigresa: que acaso no puedo llegar a esta hora al palacio en bragas? Es ilegal?(con tono de borracha)

Vibora: ay dios!

Tigresa: no me sienta el peinado de "acabo de follar"

Todos: QUE!?

Tigresa: QUE NO ME SIENTA EL PEINADO DE "ACABO DE FOLLAR"

Po : no me lo creo

Tigresa: tu no tenias que andar de putas con Song y su grupito?

Po: que?

Tigresa: nonononono vete a follar con esa puta!

Po: eh?

Tigresa: follar,garchar,chipleki chipleki como quieras Llamarle .

Mono: te sientes bien?

Mantis: esta muy ebria

Tigresa: me voy a dormir,bai

Grulla: bai?

Tigresa: significa adios tarado.…bai

*fin del flashback*

Los cocodrilos y las maestras compartieron miradas de confusion

Tigresa: Tragame tierra...o sea que ya no soy...

Vibora: ajam

Tigresa: y puedo estar...

Vibora: yep

Fhung: estar que?

Ga-rhi: embarazada?

Tigresa; no digas esa palabra!

Fhung:y ya iniciaron los cambios de humor

Tigresa: CALLATE!

Vibora: que haras?

Tigresa; no se...supongo qje buscare a ese leopardo para que se haga cargo de este bodoque lloron que ha de estar creciendo en mi...ay que horror!

Que les parecio? Espero les guste! Dejen sus reviews,perdon si algunas partes esta mal escrito es que me muero de sueño... como dice tigresa,Bai


	10. Lo siento (nota importante) (NO CANCELO)

IS TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SOOOORRY?

Hola

Lo admito, me da cierta verguenza aparecerme de la nada

Empiezo a creer que esto es una maldicion

Dos años seguidos CON LA MISMA COSA

¿Por que tengo que vivir en plan Hannah Montana?

Ah-re

Ahora si va en serio

No se como disculparme

Dos veces que hago lo mismo

Abandono mis historias por casi un año

Esto es realmente doloroso para mi

Dos de Mayo del 2015…SERIOUSLY?

O sea, casi un año nuevamente sin poner pie (o dedo) en

En serio lamento muchisimo haberlos abandonado

Fracase como escritora

No les cumpli con la historia

Me siento asquerosamente mal por haber dejado todo

Tratare de seguir las historias (si queda algun lector que no este resentido)

Tuve miles de problemas que se mezclaron entre si

Yo empece a escribir Fanfics en el 2012

Ahora estamos en el 2016

Y siento que una parte de mi vive aqui

Hace pocos dias cumpli 15 años, he cambiado algunas cosas debido a las circustancias en las que he vivido, mis padres estuvieron en constantes peleas y eso me deprimia demasiado, Me robaba el sueño y las ganas de escribir.

Cambiaron muchos aspectos en mi foma de escribir (porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo) hasta me atrevo a decir que mejore pues ahora puedp escribir de manera narrativa (como un verdadero libro)

Mi caracter alocado esta volviendo de a poco (Sigo siendo una fangirl loca) y la fiebre TiPo nunca se apaga, no es asi?

Por eso les pido perdon una vez mas

Y les prometo que pronto tendran nuevos capitulos

En serio lo siento

Los amo

Rocky.❤


End file.
